Banana Split: A Benry OneShot
by dadiva18
Summary: What I think And hope happened after the 2.10 sneek peek, but wont be aired due to content.I know I said that I'm not good at writing less than appropriate things, but this fic has Mature Themes.


**A/N: Hey! I know I said that I'm not good at writing smut, but I just could'nt resist the tempation to try after seeing the latest sneek peek for 2.10. So I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ugly Betty or any of it's characters.**

"Fine, we'll give dancing a shot." Henry accepts.

"Thank You." I tell him. I go in for a hug but I stop. He's still covered in ice cream and toppings.

"I know.." he nods.

"Once again, sorry." I say, my cheeks starting to turn pink. Why the hell did I listen to Christina when she suggested this?

"Put WHAT?!" I ask her.

"Ice Cream. With all the fixings! Trust me, its awesome." Christina tells me.

"No Christina! Henry would NEVER go for it!"

"So, try something new then! Spice it up a little bit." she tells me.

"We do just fine Christina. We have pur own fun on our own, without turning into babana splits."

"Emphasis on 'banana'." Christina returns.

"Christina!" I playfully hit her.

"What?! It works! Me and Stewart tried it and…oh god!" she sighs.

"Christina, please, no public orgasms."

"Sorry, it's just so HOT!"

"No, it's cold."

"Yes, but oh so HOT!"

"Christina…"

"Oh, come on Betty! Don't you want some memorable moments with Henry?"

"Yes Christina, we have memories already. Nice ones." I say smiling and blushing.

"No, I mean crazy, fun ones!"

"We have memories! We went to Central Park, to the Transit Museum, oh and that weird play that just got onto Broadway." I smile again.

"Oh Betty, just give it a shot! Really, it's worth it."

So here I am, trying to lick ice cream off my boyfriend's chest.

"Ok, I do not want to be sticky, so I am going to go take a shower." he tells me.

"But I like it. You're not just sticky. You're hot and sticky." I tell him with a smirk.

"Really?" he asks me smugly. I lean up and kiss him.

"Oh yes." I answer. He smiles.

"But unfortunately, I want to go get de-stickfied so I am going to take a shower." he says, starting towards the bathroom. I start to walk after him, because he is _not_ going to get off that easy. Just as I was going to grab his shoulder, I slip on some melted ice cream. I fall flat on my ass with a _thud_.

"Ow." I say. I am now covered head and toe in ice cream and all the fixings. He offers his hand.

"You ok?' he asks as he gets me up.

"Yes, but now _I'm_ all sticky." I laugh.

"No. You're hot and sticky." he tells me with that sexy smile of his.

"Thank You." I tell him, as I kiss him again. He leads me to the bathroom and stops at the door.

"You know what? I don't have a lot of hot water to work with today. Why don't we kill two birds in one stone and both of us get cleaned?" he suggests.

"I love the way you think Mr. Grubstick." I tell him with a smile. He leans down and kisses me, and I melt yet again in his embrace.

I smell the hot fudge and the whipped cream still on him and my senses are going crazy. He pulls me into the bathroom and closes the door, never breaking the kiss. I part his lips with my tongue and I deepen the kiss. He accepts it greatly. I feel him reaching up and he starts to unbutton my shirt slowly, one at a time. I break the kiss and start kissing his neck and shoulder. I still get goose bumps whenever he exposes a little more skin then all of me.

I find a sensitive spot by his ear and the effect causes him to kind of rip the last button off my shirt.

"Betty…" he moans. I smile against his neck. I start to kiss him again when he stops and does his assault on my neck. He starts by my ear, then the kisses get lower and lower until he gets to my shoulder. He slips off the straps from my bra and starts to kiss my shoulder. I stop him and help him out a little. I unhook my bra, exposing myself to him, like I have done so many times before now.

He pulls me into another searing kiss. I can never get tired of kissing him. Slowly, he lowers his hand from the back of my neck, down my back, from my shoulders to they newly exposed flesh.

He cups my breasts, circling my hard nipples with his thumb. I gasp and my breathing begins to get shallow. He _really_ needs to get out of his pants, like now! I'm going crazy, not having my hands on all of him, and I can feel that he is getting impatient too. He stops for a moment, turns on the shower and immediately unbuckles his pants, removing the pants, quickly followed his boxers. I discard the rest of my clothing also. We enter into the shower and let each other get a chance to get under the hot water. The water is just the right amount of hot.

He gets a bottle of shampoo, pours some in his hand, and begins to wash my hair, making a nice lather and massaging my scalp. Never have a man done this to me before and it feels incredible. We switch places so I can rinse out my hair and I begin to do the same with Henry, lathering up his hair, massaging his scalp, and then switching again to let him rinse off. During the whole time, he just moaned deep in his thought and smiling that killer smile.

I get the bar of soap and begin to lather up myself. He takes the bar and begins to wash my back, massaging at the same time. After rinsing, I do the same thing to him, massaging his back and washing, while he gets the jot fudge residue off his chest. He turns around to rinse off his back. I reach up and begin to kiss him, this time him deepening the kiss. As we kiss, I can feel the growing problem between us, so go to help it out. I slowly reach down and begin to stroke himself. He moans louder as I start using my whole hand, pumping up and down, gradually getting faster.

"Betty…my god…what you do to me…" he moans in pleasure. He stops my hand and he does his assault on me. He picks me up slightly, so I'm standing on the elevated edge of the stall. He starts slow, stroking my hip then gradually closer to his destination. He inserts a finger and I gasp. He starts pumping his finger in and out, putting me on the edge. I buck my hips in response, not able to control it for much longer. Just as I was thinking that, he pulls out, then inserts two. I am going crazy as he begins to do that same thing.

"Henry…I can't…I can't hold it for much longer! Please!" I tell him, breathing starting to get more shallow.

"Tell me that you want me. Tell me you love me." he tells me with a sexy smirk.

"Henry Grubstick, I have loved you from day one. I want you so bad right now, I am going crazy!" I tell him.

"Your wish is my command." he tells me. He reaches out of the stall to the nearby sink and takes out a foil wrapped package.

"Oh those office party hookups." he tells me. I laugh at the memory. He raises me up a little more on the edge as he props me up. He takes his hand and separates my legs and in a swift motion, he lowers me into himself.

We get into a steady pace, but my body is telling me otherwise. My muscles are already starting to contract against him and I can feel the wave of pleasure coming over me. Henry seems to be doing the same, getting off pace. I feel my walls start to contract, my mind spinning out of control, I can't hold it any longer…

"HENRY!" I scream out his name in orgasm. No more than a second later, he yells my name, as he collapses against me against the wall. We just stay there breathing heavily as the water begins to go cold. We break apart from our state of being intertwined and exit the shower, grabbing towels on the way. After getting dried, dressed and some basic grooming, we leave to get to Queens to meet Hilda and Gio for dancing that night.

As we ride the E train, we cuddle and kiss. God, I love this man. He turns his head to me and kisses me again, but this kiss is a different kind of kiss. He never has kissed me this way before. It was so much better. He looks at me.

"What? What's with the face?" I ask him, with that smile on his face.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Well, first and foremost, how much I love this woman right next to me, second…how we really should try the ice cream thing for real next time." he smirks.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

He laughs. "Naaaa!"

"Good," I say. "I learned my lesson. Never take suggestions from Christina."

"Yeah, I think that's a good lesson." he laughs.

We arrive at home and Hilda answers the door.

"You're late." she complains.

"Sorry Hilda, we made a pit stop. We had a sudden craving for banana splits." We laugh as we walk in to get this night started…


End file.
